


ad libitum

by ketupat ketan (Nasharanaa)



Series: for you, i'm all in [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on all in mv, hw's pov, semoga saya tida kena wb lagi kri, yang ada iyain aja tolong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/ketupat%20ketan
Summary: Biarkan dia pulang. Biarkan dia mempunyai rumah.





	ad libitum

**Author's Note:**

> lee minhyuk, chae hyungwon © bukan punya saya, mereka punya yang maha esa :')
> 
> ad libitum © ketupat ketan yang hidup :''''))))

* * *

**ad li** **·bi·tum** _Lt a_ seturut keinginan, sesuai dengan cita rasa

* * *

 

Ini adalah ketika kau, bersama seorang dengan topi di kepala dan matanya yang sipit, dan seorang dengan badan besar yang dilapisi dengan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari, menghampiri segerombolan orang dengan seragam hitam, helm di kepala mereka, dan senjata api di tangan. Yang kaulakukan ingin mengusir mereka (mereka, yang katanya akan melindungi kota, menjaga seluruh warga—tapi apa buktinya? Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bertingkah layaknya seorang penguasa; mereka mengontrol semuanya).

ini dimulai ketika kau, menghampiri salah satu dari mereka, dengan bunga berwarna biru yang menjadi simbol kelompokmu, dengan lengkung yang ada di bibirmu, menyisipkan bunga itu ke salah satu saku yang ada di bagian dadanya. Masih dengan lengkung yang belum meninggalkan bibirmu, kau menatap betapa cantiknya bunga biru di tengah hitamnya seragam yang dipakai orang itu.

(Tapi kau _tidak_ menyadari bagaimana tatapannya berkata seolah-olah ia telah _mengenalmu_ sejak _lama_ ).

* * *

 

Ketika yang kaulakukan adalah duduk-duduk di gang bersama yang lain, lalu tiba-tiba saja langkah kedua kaki itu mendekat; membuat semuanya mendongak minus kau. Semua teralihkan pusat atensinya; orang itu memakai seragam hitam, dan yang ia lakukan adalah mendekat dan kau masih belum mendongak (kau menunduk, menunduk; tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada yang ada di bawahmu).

Namun, ketika mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya bergerak untuk berkata, kau menemukan dirimu berdiri, ingin menjelaskan semuanya; tentang bunga biru yang ada di saku dada itu, tentang dirimu yang berkumpul bersama yang lain, tentang ini itu, tentang semuanya—

Lalu, belum sempat kau angkat suara, tangan itu mendarat di pipimu, bersamaan dengan suara kerasnya (mungkin, mungkin, orang di depanmu ingin membuatmu jera), lalu kau menatap yang ada di bawahmu sedangkan punggung orang itu hampir menjauh dari penglihatanmu, kau tidak bisa menatapnya dengan benar; kau melihatnya secara bergantian; punggungnya dan yang ada di bawahmu. Hatimu mencelos. Dan rasanya kaleidoskop familiar itu menghampirimu, dan bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan itu menari di dalam kepalamu.

Begitu menyeramkan sampai-sampai rasanya kau mendapat bayangan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

* * *

_Biarkan dia pulang._

* * *

 Kau berharap esok hari cahaya akan tumpah di sekujur tubuhmu (bukan tubuhmu saja, tapi tubuh mereka; khususnya si rambut putih itu), dan dadamu yang mengembang mengikat udara lalu mengempis mengeluarkannya.

Tapi kau menemukan dirimu terisolasi seorang diri, duduk di antara buku-buku yang kerap kaubaca, punggungmu yang melengkung layaknya bulan sabit, posisimu yang membelakangi jendela, atau mungkin wajahmu yang terbungkus oleh sebuah kain—tidak, tidak seluruhnya. Hanya bagian mata dan mulut yang tidak.

lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, kini, dia yang selalu memakai _hoodie_ dengan rambut putihnya, bisa duduk bersila di depanmu, begitu dekat. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kain yang menutupi wajahmu, meraih kepalamu; mencoba melepaskan kainnya dari situ, tapi tanganmu menepisnya. Kau menolak untuk dia tahu. Kau _tidak ingin_ dia tahu.

Hingga akhirnya dia terdiam sebentar, sedangkan kau menunduk. Waktu terasa begitu lambat, begitu lambat sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya terjulur sekali lagi; dekat, lalu benda itu terlepas begitu saja. Rasanya kedua mata itu terlalu menusukmu. Kau hanya menoleh ke samping sementara kedua mata gelap itu masih terus menatapmu.

Lalu, dengan gerakan kaku, kepalamu bergerak, dengan mata yang menatap dari bawah—lalu bertemu; kedua mata hitam itu (matanya, yang kadang terlihat sekelam langit malam), seperti mengatakan; _aku tidak sudi_. Dia beranjak, lalu pergi membiarkanmu sendirian begitu saja.

Langkah kakinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi; meninggalkan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menyayat hati.

* * *

  _Biarkan di pulang. Biarkan dia mempunyai rumah._

* * *

 Katanya, tempat itu adalah tempat di mana kaubisa mengekspresikan diri paling banyak di antara tempat-tempat lain. Katanya, tempat itu tempat pulang; tempat mendapat kasih sayang dan rasa nyaman. Katanya, tempat itu bukan hanya tempat berlindung dari sinar panas dan hujan, tempat beristirahat ketika malam menjelang.

Dusta semuanya dusta— _mana ada rumah di dunia ini_ , kau berbisik pada dirimu sendiri; penuh rasa benci, lalu memori tentang rumah kaca yang selalu banyak dengan bunga biru itu datang; lalu bibirmu membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, dan rasanya rasa berat yang ada di pundakmu hilang.

Lalu, hatimu berbisik—

Rumah kaca itu adalah _rumah_.

* * *

  _Biarkan dia pulang. Biarkan dia mempunyai rumah. Biarkan dia menutup mata._

* * *

 Lalu rasanya semuanya seperi kaleidoskop familiar itu menghampirimu; tangannya yang menyentuh kain yang menutup wajahmu, kedua matanya yang gelap, atau mungkin tatapannya yang berbicara lebih banyak—

Kaleidoskop familiar itu masih terus saja menari-menari ketika kau, dengan benakmu yang terus saja berisik berbisik keras-keras di dalam kepalamu, atau mungkin lengkungan tipis artifisial yang ada di bibirmu. Tapi perasaan yang mengganggu itu lebih dominan; sehingga rasanya kau ingin menyudahi semua ini saja sekarang.

Kau sama sekali tidak peduli jika nantinya kepalamu terbentur atau apa karena rasanya kau sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dan ketika salah satu kaki kurusmu itu masuk dan rasa dingin itu merambat sampai ke kepalamu, kau masih tidak peduli dan dalam satu kali gerakan, hampir seluruh tubuhmu terendam, dan kau menutup mata— _aku sudah tidak mau lagi melihat dunia._

Tapi kau mungkin mengumpat dalam hati ketika benakmu berbisik, dengan jelas; _aku ingin pulang_ , lalu mengejanya dalam hati seolah-olah itu adalah mantra, dan menumpuknya di gunung doa.

Dan ketika kau sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dan begitu hampa, ada yang berbisik—bukan, bukan, kali ini bukan benakmu, namun suara itu begiu familiar sehingga kau tahu siapa yang sedang berbisik itu.

Lalu, ada rasa hangat yang bersumber dari salah satu tanganmu, (dan tidak tahu kenapa bak mandi itu terasa lebih sempit sekarang—) dan bisik-bisik itu mengisi pendengaranmu; _hiduplah_.

Dan kau, perlahan, dengan gerakan yang kaku, membalas tangan itu dan berharap bisik-bisik itu menembus tengkorakmu, merambat menuju rusukmu dan mengetuknya perlahan, lalu melindungi jantungmu. Lalu esok hari cahaya tumpah di tubuhmu, dan rusukmu kembali mengikat udara.

* * *

  _Biarkan dia kembali melihat dunia._

* * *

 

**| e n d |**

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaai. semoga masih pada inget sama saya ya hehehehe /g makasih banget apresiasinya; komen, kudos dan sudah rela baca kemaren :'))) huhu ga nyangka bakalan dapet welcome kayak gitu :')))) dan maaf saya baru bisa publish sekarang karena saya kena wb :')))) /kamu. 
> 
> terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mari kita ramaikan fandom monsta x indonesia! /o/


End file.
